Dwarf Units
Back to Dwarves ---- Dwarf Units Racial Tag The Dwarves have a few hidden traits that come from their racial tag of "Dwarf", which for the most part are beneficial: *Resistant to Poison. (+5 points) *Resistant to Disease. (+5 points) *-1 combat while raining. ----------''Tier 1''---------- ''Smith - Dwarven Builder'' A sturdy but costly builder unit for the Dwarves. Smiths are very useful in maintaining a good economy as they count as 2 men when placed in a mine. ''Dwarf Runner - Dwarven Scout'' A unit designed only for scouting. Without drunkenness, Dwarf Runners are incapable of prolonged combat and they cannot move very quickly without speed upgrades. However, they are highly resistant to piercing missiles and have a resistance to all elemental, which allows them to be used as reasonably expensive fodder. ''Dwarf Infantry - Basic Dwarven Infantry'' A high cost basic infantry unit for the Dwarves. Dwarf Infantry can take some punishment from both elemental and physical damage types, but are slow and are quite incapable of dealing much damage back. ----------''Tier 2''---------- ''Dwarf Crossbow - Dwarven Missile Unit'' Dwarf Crossbows are slow and don't have much physical toughness, but they do a massive amount of damage. They are very efficient tower garrisons as each unit acts as two archers in a tower. A tower garrisoned this way is very dangerous, hitting harder than some titans at ranges very few units can match. This alone can keep a player relatively safe even in the late game. ''Ballista - Siege Weapon'' A formidable siege weapon, the Ballista is a spear bolt-throwing missile unit which is capable of firing projectiles through multiple opponents whether they are flying or not. However, the Ballista is slow, takes a long time to produce and costs 4 Army Points to field. ''Eagle - Basic Flier'' The Eagle's specialty is that it can build from both building lists and, by being a flier, you wont even have to worry about the Eagle trapping itself after building too closely to another object. They're pretty bulky and have a high combat stat for a basic flier, so they can certainly hold their own against others and are likely to come at on top. ----------''Tier 3''---------- ''Catapult - Siege Weapon'' The Catapult is a siege weapon capable of immense power. It costs comparatively little, takes almost no time to produce considering it's a siege unit, and has incredible damage and range. Catapults may not be particularly tough and are vulnerable to air attacks but almost anything on the ground should fear this weapon despite its weakness. The special ability of the Catapult is its splash damage, which equates to throwing Giants at the enemy at an incredibly long range. Combine this with its cheap economical properties and you get a unit which literally dominates the ground metagame. ''Battering Ram - Siege Weapon'' Battering Rams are the most durable of all siege weapons, but not necessarily the most useful. Their speed couldn't be lower and their combat can off set their building razing capabilities due to the combat mismatch against the building, causing them to score a lot of misses. Also, not all towers will hit the Battering Ram against its higher armor rating or / and its special resistance, whereas the likes of the Catapult is equally as effective against all towers. ''Dwarf Berserker - Advanced Dwarven Infantry'' Berserkers are some of the best infantry the dwarves have, and will remain useful even in the later game. Though they're brutally expensive in regards to ore, they cost nothing else, and on top of their already high armor they're resistant to all physical damage. Uprgraded, drunk berserkers are extremely hard to beat without elemental damage, and even then they're incredibly tough, so they'll be your frontline along with later soldiers. ----------''Tier 4''---------- ''Khazrimi Guard - Elite Dwarven Infantry'' Though not as physically durable as some other dwarven units, Khazrimi Guard make up for it with a constant stream of crushing type critical hits and a high elemental resilience. These Stun criticals lower the opponent's combat, which in turn increases the chance for high combat units to perform another critical hit on them. This makes Khazrimi Guard incredibly deadly against certain units. ''Runelord - Dwarven Spellcaster'' The dwarven spellcaster brings mostly ranged firepower to the mix, as their fireballs combined with drunkness for extra accuracy are quite dangerous. Doomstones gives them a way to protect themselves from a direct melee assault, making the first wave trying to take them down suffer quite a bit of damage, if not die outright, and summoning earth elementals lets you access one of the strongest building destroyers the game has. ''Griffon - Advanced Flier'' The Griffon is a pretty straight forward unit, possessing above average stats and no special abilities. Being able to fly and attack both air and grounded units allows them to reliably help out the rest of the army regardless of where they're fighting or what they're up against. ----------''Tier 5''---------- ''Dwarf Lord - Dwarven General'' The dwarven general is quite expensive and almost impossible to mass, as he can only be produced at a level 5 keep and has a long production time on top of that. To make up for it, they're remarkably strong and have impressive resilience, both of which only improve when armorer/weaponsmith/mithril/dwarven brew upgrades are added to the mix. They're also resistant to elemental damage, which combined with their damage to buildings turns them into the bane of many towers, and makes them exceptionally good at assaulting bases. Hiding a few of these among your troops can prove an unpleasant surprise for the enemy. ''Storm Dragon - Elite Flier'' Although they are among the top 3 Dragons for offensive damage amounts, Storm Dragons are the least effective of all Dragons. That's not to say they're bad by any means - they're just outclassed by the brethren for their purpose. Where Fire and Swamp Dragons do obscene damage vs buildings, Frost Dragons ability to constantly freeze the enemy, Celestial Dragons and Dragonliches having a magic type attack as well as further useful abilities, the Storm Dragon simply can't compete in terms of effectiveness of its design. Its unique ability is to drain mana, but with such a short range to do this within, the enemy spell casters can pull off their magic before the Dragon can deplete their mana. In most cases the magic will be used against the Storm Dragon, punishing it for trying to perform its role. But one can't deny that its very presence does cause the enemy to re-think of what they were going to do with their spell casters. Whether it forces the enemy mages to retreat or cast their spells immediately, the Storm Dragon does have some kind of effect on them, even if it's an indirect one. In terms of just power and typing, Storm Dragons do excel at fighting Dark Dwarves where the 2 common Golem types are weak to electricity. ''Fire Dragon - Elite Flier'' The Fire Dragon is the standard for Dragons set way back in WBC1. Although not as terrifying as they were back then, they can still rip apart an enemy base with ease and are the main reason why you should never place buildings directly next to each other. Their trait of burning enemy infantry isn't particularly useful, but their main use is building bashing, where their fire attacks dispose of even the toughest of buildings rather quickly, as all buildings take +50% damage from fire attacks. Unfortunately for the Fire Dragon, WBC3 introduced the Swamp Dragon - a Dragon that is identical to the fire variant but with the added ability to erode armor. This does make the Fire Dragon obsolete for races that have access to both Dragons, such as Orcs and Ssrathi. A shame that an "acid" type was never introduced which could have widen the difference between the 2 Dragons. ''King Khalid - Dwarven Titan'' Text goes here.